The Dating Website Experience
About a year ago, I realized that was I extremely lonely. Why I hadn't realized sooner? I have no idea, even though all the facts were right in front of me, telling me why I was like this. I told myself that I need to put myself out there. I kept telling myself this for two weeks, and I finally got off my ass and decided to try online dating. I logged onto a website (of which I can no longer find on the internet, so it shall remain nameless) and took a deep breath. I created an account. Nothing weird or abnormal occurred, except that every time I looked away from the website's glistening gold logo, it looked like it flashed a different color for only a split second. I tried to catch it "in the act" several times and was unsuccessful. I gave up trying this and put my final "bits" of information into the website, including a profile picture, my email confirmation code, and so on. I began searching for women in my area. Surprisingly, I found 17 women, who weren't much older than I was, in a 1-3 mile radius. "Damn," I said to myself. I was about to say something else when a notification came up from a woman named... let's call her "Abby". Abby and I began chatting, exchanging words like "Nice profile picture", thank-you's and hello's and many other words were being thrown around. I noticed that she was almost within walking distance of my apartment, living about 6 blocks down. I was going to ask if she wanted to do something later that day but she took the words right out of my mouth. I replied with, "Sure! How's 7 PM for you?" She said, "Anytime is fine, actually." "Ok, well see you then :D." "Bye :)" She left the chat. I started getting ready for what I thought might've been the biggest night of my entire life. As I was applying deodorant, I suddenly remembered that I hadn't told her my address. The worst part was, it was 6:58 PM. "Shit! I gotta tell her where I-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I had no idea what I was about to get into. I walked towards the door and opened it, thinking that I had received a package or something. But this was no package. Maybe a package from hell? I'll just say it. Abby was standing outside my door. She said, "Hello, Ray." I wanted to ask how she was there but I politely replied, "Hi." "You wanna go to that fancy place down the street?" she said. I was a bit nervous and reluctant to respond. But I thought for a second and said, "Sure." We walked out of my apartment and I locked the door. The fact that she had somehow found my apartment no longer concerned me as it did before, what was important was that she was here and I wasn't lonely anymore. We walked to the restaurant. We stayed and talked for about 2 1/2 hours. We ate excellent food and were treated fairly. She wanted to come back to my apartment, and of course we all know what that means. I said "Sure, it's up to you". We ran back to my apartment and that was the official best night of my life. I awoke the next morning with her in my bed. She greeted me with a, "Good morning, honey." I replied with, "Good morning." She told me that she had to go, that her brother was coming from Kentucky that afternoon. We got dressed and I said goodbye to her as I walked her to the door. I watched as she crossed the street (this was about a minute or 2 later). She was just walking off the sidewalk, when a car hit her. I ran down to the street to see if I could "clear her off the streets". Thank god it was a red light. I ran to where she was but she wasn't there. Her body, there was no trace of her. I swore to myself as I walked back into my apartment and started up my computer. I wanted to delete my account on that website so bad, I logged on and noticed the "color-changing logo" stayed the color it looked when I looked away. I had one message/notification. It was from Abby. "Hi Honey, last night was amazing :)" I didn't respond. I just deleted my account. I was so done at that moment. "Never again," I said to myself, "Never." Category:Computers and Internet